Super Smash Bros Brawl Story with a Twist
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: In this story, most of the Smash members are kidnapped by Tabuu. And it's up to the remaining Smashers to save their friends, and the World.


**Super Smash**

**Bros.**

**Brawl Story**

**with a Twist**

**Chapter 1: When it all Happened**

As soon as Tabuu threw Master Hand on the ground which hit Ganondorf, and turned Ganondorf into a trophy. All of the other Smash members came running. Tabuu suddenly made most of the Smash members disappear. Leaving only fifteen Smash members behind. The one's that disappeared were, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Falco, Pokemon Trainer, Pit, Fox, Snake, Mr. Game & Watch, Lucario, R.O.B., Samus, and Olimar. The remaining smashers gasped as their team members disappeared. Tabuu then demanded, "Hahaha! Two more of you step forward if you're brave enough!" The rest of the Smash members gasped and started talking about who would go up. Link then went up. "Excellent!" Said Tabuu. Link then disappeared. "One more!" Tabuu demanded. Chit-chat went throughout the Smash members. Then, Marth went up. "Hahaha! Perfect!" Said Tabuu. Marth then disappeared. The rest of the Smash members gasped as Link and Marth disappeared. "You'll never see your friends again! Soon, the entire World will blow up, so there's no point in you trying to save your friends! You'll never make it in time! See? You only have 45 minutes left to save them." He said holding up a digital timer in his hand. "And that's not enough time for you to save them, Slowpokes! So, don't try! Hahahahahahahaha!" Tabuu suddenly disappeared and the Smash members were standing, looking at each other, in shock.

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Challenge**

Chit-chat went throughout the Smash members. Zelda then stood up in front of the whole crowd. She then yelled, "Listen! Listen, Everybody!" Everybody stopped talking, and looked at Zelda. "Our friends are in serious danger. If we don't hurry, everybody on this planet will die. So, we all need to work together to save our friends and the planet! Who's with me?!" The whole crowd cheered, "Yeah! Let's do it! Yay!" "Then, let's do this thing!" Zelda said determined. The whole crowd cheered. Zelda turned Ganondorf back to normal and they went into the portal that led to their challenge. Once the Smash team went through the portal, they saw a hallway, they walked through the hallway and ended up in a room with four doors. The first door said "Team One", the second door said "Team Two", the third door said "Team Three", and the fourth door said "Team Four". Zelda looked at the doors, confused. I think it means that we have to split up into different groups. Mario, you, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi, team up, and go through door one. Bowser, you, Donkey-Kong, Diddy-Kong, and Wario, team up, and go through door two. Kirby, you, Meta Knight, Ness, and Lucas, team up, and go through door three. And the rest of you, come with me and Ganondorf and we'll go through door four. Each team went through their instructed doors and the challenge began.

**Chapter 3: The Challenge **

Mario's team's challenge, looked simple. It was in fact, Mario's homeland, or what appears to be his homeland. The question mark boxes were floating in the air, Goombas walking around, Koopas, and mushrooms were everywhere. "This-a looks like an easy-a challenge."stated Mario. They went through the challenge, hitting question mark boxes, collecting coins and stomping on the enemies. They soon reached the exit of the stage, but immediately disappeared once they got on the other side of the door.

Bowser's team's challenge, looked simple as well. It was Bowser's Castle, or what appeared to be, anyway. Paintings of Bowser all over the walls, lava, and fancy red carpeting. "Self obsessed much." Stated Wario, as he looked at the paintings of Bowser. "You, shut up." Said Bowser, to Wario. They went through the challenge, avoiding lava shooting up at them, Stomping on enemies, and avoided ghosts that were after them. They soon reached the exit of the stage, but immediately disappeared once they got on the other side of the door.

Kirby's team's challenge, looked the easiest of them all. Food was everywhere, which lit up Kirby's big eyes. He went nuts and ate everything he saw. And there was nothing left for, Meta Knight, Ness, or Lucas. Suddenly, Kirby disappeared, when he ate an entire cake with pink icing. Ness yelled, "Kirby!" But suddenly, he disappeared, too! Along with Lucas, and Meta Knight.

Zelda's team's challenge, didn't look that simple. It was a temple in Hyrule, or what appeared to be a temple in Hyrule. The team navigated through the challenge. There were ReDeads, Stalchildren, and Stalfos. They soon reached the exit of the stage. They came out on the other side. What they saw made them want to cry. Even Ganondorf...

**Chapter 4: Finding the Others**

The scene in front of them... Was awful. An open field with a big bomb and their friends chained to it. There hands were chained behind there back, and chains went across the center of their body and their legs chained, too. The chains were tight enough to cut off the circulation in their body. She even saw, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey-Kong, Diddy-Kong, Wario, and Bowser, chained to the bomb. Zelda started to run toward the bomb when Ganondorf grabbed her arm to stop her. "This was too easy." Said Ganondorf. "There has to be a trap somewhere." He said. Sure enough, it was a trap. Tabuu jumped down in front of them. "Hahahahahaha! You can't stop me, now! For I, am the most powerful being in the Universe!" Shouted Tabuu facing the sky and his hands reaching towards the sky. "Let them go!" Demanded Zelda. "I can't do that, My dear, I"m sorry. Heeheehee." Tabuu said, evilly. Tabuu then tried to shoot her with his magic. Ganondorf jumped in front of her, though. The magic hit Ganondorf, knocking him through the air, and smashing on the ground. He soon after disappeared and reappeared, chained to the bomb with the other captured heroes. "Ganondorf!" Shouted Zelda. "Hahahaha! Soon... You'll be all chained to that bomb. You can never defeat me! Never! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! Shouted Tabuu. There was only ten more minutes left, until the bomb explodes.

**Chapter 5: Stopping Tabuu **

"I'm not going to let you kill my friends and the entire World!" Shouted Zelda. "Well, we'll just see about that." Said Tabuu. Tabuu shot electric magic at Zelda, who avoided it. But Ike wasn't so lucky. He got hit by the electric magic and disappeared, soon after, and then, reappeared, chained to the bomb. "Ike!" Shouted Zelda. "I guess it's just up to me and you, Pickachu." Pickachu nodded and then shot electric magic at Tabuu, yelling "Pickachu!" "Aahh!" Yelled Tabuu. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Shouted Tabuu. "That, was his Mr. Nice Guy?" Zelda said to Pickachu, cocking an eyebrow. "Rawr!" Shouted Tabuu as he shot a bunch of magic balls at Zelda and Pickachu. Zelda quickly grabbed Pickachu and jumped out of the way of the magic balls. Zelda then shot paralyzing magic at Tabuu. Which of course, paralyzed the evil man. Zelda and Pickachu shot magic like crazy at Tabuu. Pickachu then shot lighning down on to Tabuu, while yelling, "Pickachu!" And Zelda shot Light Arrows at the villain. He then became un-paralyzed and began attacking, again. He tried zapping them, which they jumped out of the way from. He shot fire and ice, which they avoided. Zelda shot more paralyzing magic at him. He then was paralyzed, again. She shot Light Arrows at the same time Pickachu was shooting lightning down on Tabuu. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Tabuu. "You haven't beaten me, yet!" He then, quickly and unexpectedly, shot a beam at Pickachu, who disappeared, and reappeared, chained to the bomb. "Pickachu!" Cried Zelda. "He then shot electricity at the direction of the captured heroes. They all yelled in pain, once they got hit by the electricity. They were shaking while the electricity was going throughout their body. They were all unconscious with their heads facing down. "Hahaha!" Shouted Tabuu. "No!" Shouted Zelda.

All of a sudden, something out of nowhere hit Tabuu, weakening him. The weakener turned out to be Sonic. Sonic then did a Sonic Spin Dash into Tabuu. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Yelled Tabuu. Tabuu fell to the ground. "Rrr!" Went Tabuu. Tabuu then pointed a finger at the hedgehog and shot magic at him. Sonic then disappeared and reappeared chained to the bomb. Tabuu then shot electricity at Sonic, who yelled in pain and bowed his head in unconsciousness. "Hahahaha! Hedgehog, you cannot beat me!" Tabuu yelled, addressing to Sonic. Zelda then yelled, "Sonic!" Tabuu then shot more electricity at the already unconscious Link. He held the electricity on him. Link's body was shaking. Tabuu then asked, "So, Princess, you have a decision. Surrender now, or watch your boyfriend die right now! You don't have much time, Princess, so you better answer quickly!" Zelda didn't answer. She instead, transformed into her other form, Sheik. Sheik then, shot Light Arrows at Tabuu. Who fell down on the ground and stopped shooting electricity at Link. Sheik then shot magic at Tabuu, who yelled in pain. She then shot paralyzing magic at Tabuu. Sheik then quickly ran over to Link, unsheathed his sword, then quickly ran back over to Tabuu. Sheik jumped in the air with the sword over Tabuu's chest and did the final blow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Screamed Tabuu. Tabuu after about ten seconds stopped screaming and breathed his last words, "You... Win... Un... Be... Liev... Able..." Sheik then, hopped off of Tabuu with sword in hand, who held it against his side. Sheik stared down at the non-living Tabuu. Sheik then remembered that there was a ticking time bomb about to blow up the entire World!

**Chapter 6: Save the World**

Sheik then ran over to the bomb and it read "1:00:00" on the digital timer. He only had one minute to dismantle the bomb. There was a red wire and a blue wire. Sheik was about to cut the blue wire with the sword, but stopped. "No, no, it can't be the blue wire. It's always the blue wire. Tabuu wouldn't make it that easy." He then hesitated, then looked at the digital timer which read "29:00". Only twenty-nine seconds left to dismantle the bomb. He quickly went back to his focus on the wires. Without hesitation, he cut the red wire. He tightly closed his eyes. He then, opened one eye and seen that the timer was shut off. He then jumped up and yelled, "Whoohoo!" He then, transformed back to Zelda. Zelda was so happy. She had tears in her eyes. She then seen her friends who were waking up from unconsciousness. But she noticed Link didn't. She kneeled down in front of him and she lifted his head up, to see if his eyes were open, but they weren't. She let his head back down, she then felt for a pulse in his neck. There wasn't a pulse. "No... No... No! Link, no!" She started crying and her crying turned to sobs. She hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Damn you, Tabuu! Damn YOU!" She continued to sob when she heard someone call her name. She pulled away from Link to see if it was him, but it wasn't. She then heard someone call her name again. She stood up, looked around, and saw Ganondorf looking at her. He then signaled her to come over by moving his head to the right, but still looking at her. She walked over to him, she kneeled down in front of him. Tears stained her beautiful face and her eyes were watery with tears. And he said, "I know you and Link are enemies of mine, but Tabuu is more evil than me." What are you saying?" Asked Zelda. "I'm saying that I have a fairy in a bottle in my pocket that'll revive Link. I would never do THIS to you, him, or the other heroes. Chain them to a BOMB..." Zelda looked at him surprised. She smiled and he smiled. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, hugging's fine, but no kissing." He said smiling. Zelda smiled and quickly laughed and she reached into his pocket and found the bottle with the fairy in it. She looked at the pink fairy in the bottle. She then, stood up, walked over to Link, kneeling down in front of him, she opened the bottle containing the fairy, she shook the bottle over Link's head, and the little pink fairy flew around Link and disappeared. Link opened his eyes and looked up at Zelda, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. Link then asked Zelda, "Wh... What happened?" Zelda said, "Tabuu shot you with electricity, and well... You... Died... But Tabuu is gone. I defeated him." Link looked at the smiling Zelda, with his mouth partially open. Zelda then wrapped her arms around him, faster than he could blink. The heroes yelled, "Yaaay!" And Sonic yelled, "Kiss him already, Zelda!" She opened her eyes, that were closed while hugging Link, she pulled away from him. Link looked at her in awe. She smiled back at him and slowly their lips touched, and they kissed. The heroes went, "Aaww." Link's cheeks went pink, he was blushing. She then pulled away and said, "I love you. I have since the first day I saw you." What she said made Link blush even more. He put his head down and he lifted it back up, with a smile on his face, and said, "I love you, too, Zelda... Will you... Marry me?" The heroes went "Aaww," again. Link then, moved his eyes from left to right, still blushing after everybody said that. Zelda looked at Link with a smile. "Yes, but not until I get you and the others out of these chains." She stood up, shot magic at the chains that were holding their body against the bomb, she then, shot magic at the chains binding their wrists, and finally their leg's chains. They all stood up and rubbed their wrists where the chains were, Zelda then went up to Link, who was also rubbing his wrists, and hugged him by surprise, she wrapped his arms around her, then they kissed, and they all clapped, cheered, and whistled. And they all lived happily ever after.

_The_

_End_


End file.
